Time Warped!
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Captain N: The Game Master Part of Cynthia Chan's Season 4 Cowritten with Cynthia Chan Mother Brain travels back in time to prevent Kevin's arrival in Videoland.
1. Part 1

* * *

Time Warped!

Time Warped!

by

Cynthia Chan

"HA HA HA HA!!!" cried an exuberant Mother Brain in her room. "When this time warp is finished, all our problems with the N Team will be gone!!"

"Yes, that, and the N Team as well!!" chuckled Angela, who was surveying the renovations being done to Metroid. "Hey, Doctor!" she called to Dr. Wily, the head of the science department.

"What do you want, woman? I'm busy!!" he called back.

"Perhaps it's time for a refresher course," Angela shot back, "or would you like to have me introduce to you the graduates from my warrior school? I hear they graduated with top honours, and you know how good my school is."

Wily shuddered. He knew those students had razor-sharp skills, and were armed to the teeth with magic. "All right!! All right!! I'll show you!!" He walked to the machine and revealed it from under a blanket. It was red and pulsing with energy. "This is the TW-2000. TW stands for 'Time Warp'. You just step right in and it will lock you in a time warp for a time period ranging from 1 second to infinity! I plan to use it on the N Team, for infinity, of course!!"

"And the drawbacks?"

"You can only send up to a maximum of six people to a time warp, and then it needs 24 hours to recharge. At infinity setting, that is."

"Great! THE N-TEAM HAS MORE THAN SIX MEMBERS, DR. IDIOT!!" shouted Mother Brain, grabbing Wily with one of her tentacles and hanging him upside-down in the air. "How are we supposed to get six of them in there, while keeping the rest at bay?"

"Put me down, and I'll show you the answer!" gasped Wily. Mother Brain dropped him on the floor. Angela laughed, pointing at Wily.

"This is the portable dungeon, that I and my team were finishing as part of Metroid's renovations plan," he dusted himself off. "It can hold up to 20 people, and it's made of adamaantium metals so no one can break through it!" He held up a silver box, and pulled the string. The box expanded to become a massive, grey metal dungeon with 3-metre thick glass and metal walls. Then Wily tossed a huge piece of junk in there, closed the box, and pressed a red button. The dungeon shrank into a tiny box again, and the string appeared at its right. He jiggled the box, and the noise of the junk could be heard. "It even comes with infinite life support, so we can keep them alive and tortured for as long as we want!!"

"Excellent!" cried Mother Brain. "Let's find some N Team nitwits to try that baby on!!" She pointed to the time warp, and everyone laughed evilly.

* * *

"All right! Get ready to rock!" cried Alex as he jammed on his electric guitar. An E chord strung its way out of the room he shared with Simon and Armand. His roommates winced in pain.

"You could at least have the decency to keep that blasted music down!!!" shouted Simon above the noise. Alex just kept playing.

"Aww, come on, guys!! What's a little music, huh?" He played an F chord, equally painful to the ear.

"If you ask me," whisphered Armand to Simon as they huddled in a corner in their room, "Her Majesty should have heeded our warnings and should NOT have let Mr. Party Man install the amplifiers here!"

"If you ask ME," answered Simon, "he's worse than the original Captain N!!! At least he never played any music in this room with me!"

"What's up with you guys??" asked Alex, stopping the music, momentarily. "Mr. Guitar just wants to play!" He put on the puppy face, which disgusted his roommates.

"Alex, if you don't stop this madness now, I'll have no choice but to introduce Mr. Guitar to Mr. Hammer and Mr. Whip!" Armand wielded his hammer, and Simon wielded his whip.

"Aww, you guys are no fun at all!!" Alex put down his guitar, which was black with steel strings.

"Um, boys," Lana popped her head through the open door, "are you done playing? Because we've got a real emergency that needs some grown-up help right now!"

"On my way, Your Lovliness!" answered Simon, with Alex mimicking him with his hands behind his back. Armand shoved him forward and marched on.

* * *

"Queen Lana!" boasted Mother Brain on the viewer as soon as she and the boys got there. "I've decided to start peace negotiations with you, and to honour that, I'm throwing a party in your honour at the Megaland Convention Center. It's at 7:00pm, tonight! What do you say?"

"I say you're up to something, Mother Brain!" retorted the Queen. "Unless I have proof of your suggestion, I cannot go to the party. I don't want to end up walking into another trap!"

"Oh, I assure you it's no trap at all! I will be there with my people, and you will be there with yours! Sounds fair enough!"

"It sure seems fair. I'll check back with you later." She turned off the viewer.

"No way, Lana!" Keisha warned her. "There's no way you can go there, without her doing something bad to you!"

"She's right, Your Majesty," agreed Armina. "We can't go. Who knows what she might cook up for us when we're there?"

"This matter requires serious consideration, Lana," said Roberta.

"Yeah, you never know who's gonna be there!" Sandra chipped in.

"You're too important for us to lose, Lana," commented Carrie.

"This offer is too dangerous!" shouted Armand. "You could get killed!"

"I agree with that!" piped Greg, and Mega Man nodded in agreement.

Looking around, Alex saw faces of disapproval. "I think I speak for everyone when I say, 'Screw it!'"

"Look, you guys," shot the Queen, "this is for business only. I don't like it as much as you do, but I have to see if she really is telling the truth! The only way for me to do that is for us to go to the party and see for ourselves."

"The TRUTH? Mother Brain?" laughed Alex. "I don't think so!"

Lana turned to face him. "If you don't agree with me, Alex, that's fine. However, there is that slight chance that what she's saying about a truce may be true. Either she's surrendered or she's up to something, but we can't know unless we go there. Now, are you all with me or not?"

"If you say so," shrugged Carrie, "but you're making a big mistake."

"Trust me."

* * *

At the Megaland Convention Centre...

"Your Majesty!" cried a smiling Mother Brain, "how WONDERFUL it is to have you here!"

"Yeah. Likewise," sighed the Queen in a shiny black dress and matching flats. She wore a silver crown, studded with diamonds, the one she always wore to parties since her coronation.

"You aren't so happy!" said Mother Brain, seeming quite concerned.

"Think of it, Mother Brain. For so long, you have been trying to rule Videoland, and now you want peace. I'm just having a hard time getting used to all this!"

"I know I've been selfish for too long, Your Majesty," cooed the brain, "but I assure you, everything's all changed! You're seeing a new Mother Brain now!" She wheeled away to a secret room.

"A new and IMPROVED Mother Brain, that is, if those two kooks don't mess everything up between now and tomorrow!" She turned to a viewer. "Wily!! Aino!!" The two scientists appeared on the screen.

"You called, Mother Brain?" asked Angela.

"Have that time warp ready before the big closing!! I'll try to stall the party, while you both get here on time!"

"Understood." The screen went blank.

"Damn! I wish King Hippo and that Wizard were here, instead of incompetents that call themselves scientists! At least they grovelled at my base!"

* * *

Later...

Keisha, in a golden gown, was dancing with Luke for the party's final dance, while Armina sashayed her blue dress around Simon Belmont, and Alex and Sandra whooped it up in white outfits. Roberta and Dr. Right were having an intelligent discussion on the Theory of Relativity, and Carrie surveyed the dance floor for available cute guys. Armand and Lana wound up as the centre of attention, waltzing together and both oblivious to the outside world.

"You know, it's almost as though this were just another ball," commented Armand. "All those lights, that music -- it's as though we're just here to have fun."

"But you're here, too," replied the Queen, "and you're dancing with me, the Queen, so it should make this dance feel quite -- special." They kissed. It was long and sweet.

When the dance was over, Mother Brain had a special announcement: "I would like to present to you, Your Majesty, this dimensional traveller!!" She unveiled the time warp. Everyone was awed. "As an apology present for screwing with your lives since 1982, this device can take you to any world you want!! You name it, it goes there!"

"Thank you, Mother Brain, and I accept your apology. It means so much to me," She stepped into the machine.

"Wait!!" she cried. "This machine can also take five of your friends with you! You sure don't want them to miss out, do you?"

"No," Lana hesitated, "I wouldn't. Any one of you coming?"

"I don't know," said Keisha. "It could be a trap!" The Defenders nodded in agreement.

"Simon Belmont can tackle any trap he meets!" He barged into the machine. "Don't worry, Your Queenliness!! Simon Belmont will protect you!!"

"If Simon's going, then we better go," Mega Man nudged Kid Icarus.

"Right-icus! We don't want the Queen to be in more trouble than she already is!" They marched inside, with Duke and Gameboy following. Mother Brain shut the gate.

"And now, you will all witness their first destination," she bellowed to the others, "right into a time warp that they'll never escape!!!"

Everyone gasped.

"You tricked us!" cried Keisha. "I knew it was a trap!!"

"Yup, and you're next!" she disappeared. Soon it was: "Is it just me, or is the entire room getting bigger?"

"Uh-oh..," said Armina, "I think _we're_ getting smaller!"

"That's correct!" boomed Wily's voice on the PA system.

"Thanks to my new portable dungeon, there's no way you all can escape!!! Now your friends are stuck in a time warp forever, no one can rescue you!!!" Silence.

"There has to be a way out!" reasoned Keisha. "He must want to put us in that machine, too, but he can't today!"

"If my guess is correct," Roberta analyzed the situation, "the energy source of the warp must be an energon crystal. It must be the only thing that can power the warp. I could tell by the blue light that emitted from the machine."

"And?" asked Carrie. "What's energon got to do with all this?"

"Energon crystals need a full day to recharge once used, and if I'm not mistaken, there's only few of it left in Videoland. That means that Mother Brain has to save all the resources that she has in order to get the machine to work."

"Then we have one day to get out and rescue them, before the machine can get us, too!" announced Sandra. "You all with me?"

"YES!!!" The cry could be heard from all over the room.

"All right!" shouted Armina. "Let's get moving!!!"

* * *

"Look at them!" cooed Mother Brain, watching the people try to get out of the dungeon. "Those poor souls!!"

"Hey, Wily, got the destination for our captives?" asked Angela.

"Yes," answered the doctor. "They're headed for 1989, where they will be unable to anything, while we take over Videoland!"

"Excellent!" the brain smiled. "Let's get moving!"

Wily turned on the switch, and screams could be heard from the Centre, both from the warp and from the box-like dungeon. "You know," he said to the women, "once the warp is activated, and we have sent them back in time, the time part will open and it is only after 24 hours that they will be stuck in the fabrics of time itself. That is, if someone doesn't tamper with the machine, or sends them back here."

"They better not!!" Angela shot at him. "You don't want to taste my students fighting skills, do you?"

He shuddered. "No, thanks."

* * *

A few hours later, inside the box...

"I found it!!" shouted Carrie. "I found the exit!! It was right on top of us all along!!"

"That's great!" huffed Alex. "We can stop pushing now! That glass is like solid steel here!"

"All right, everyone, get ready to morph!" Keisha commanded. "We'll need all the power we can get to get out of here!"

"COMMANDO ELITE!!!" shouted the seven, right arms raised in the air. Keisha, Armina, Armand, Alex, Carrie, Roberta and Sandra all transformed into the winged heroes, and with Greg's help, flew up to the ceiling and pushed, with their weapons. Then a blast came and they were free.

"What the!?!?" cried the scientist as people flew out carrying others and getting bigger.

"I thought you had them under control, Doctor!!" shouted the Brain. "Now we'll have to speed everything up!!"

"But the machine..." he protested. "It won't work properly!!"

"I don't care!!! I want those nitwits out of my brains!!! DO IT NOW!!!"

Wily turned the machine to warp speed, and it still held the six N veterans. Suddenly, a blue light enveloped the entire room.

"What the--" cried Armina. Then, "Somebody do something!"

"Wily!!" shouted Greg, "you did this!!"

"But I --" he started, but the scientist could not finish, since the light came and in a flash, took everyone with it, and disappeared. 

To be continued in Part 2 of "TIME WARPED!" 


	2. Part 2

* * *

Time Warped! Part 2 

Time Warped!

Part 2

by

Mark Moore The Megaland Convention Center  
Saturday, September 9, 1989, 7:55 PM

"Where in the hell are we?" Greg asked.

"Actually, I think we're still in Videoland." Armina said.

Suddenly, the door of the time machine was destroyed, courtesy of Mega Man and his blaster. All of the N Team veterans ran out.

"Damn! Those N Twirps are loose!" Mother Brain yelled. She converted into her three-wheeler mode. "Angela! Wily! Hop on!"

The two scientists eagerly obliged.

"Roll for it!" Angela yelled.

Mother Brain sped towards a warp and entered it. The warp closed.

"Damn, she got away." Alex said.

"Where are we, Lana?" Carrie asked.

Lana wasn't paying attention to them. She was looking around the Megaland Convention Center. Something felt wrong. She couldn't tell what. Something. That's all her mind was able to come up with.

A hand touched her right shoulder. "Lana?"

Lana was pulled from her thoughts, startled, and turned around to face Carrie.

"Don't do that!" Lana yelled. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry!" Carrie said. "Are you all right?"

"You look spaced out." Luke said. "You been smokin' a doobie?"

Lana looked at all of them. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Sandra asked.

Lana shook her head. "I don't know."

"Hey, you know what?" Roberta asked. "I feel it, too."

Sandra looked around. "The place looks different! It's not decorated for the party!"

"We've traveled through time!" Greg said.

"I knew it!" Simon claimed.

"How much time do you think has passedicus?" Kid Icarus asked.

"Mega Man, check your sensors." Lana said.

"Let's see how far in the future we are." Armina said.

"Or the past." Carrie added.

Lana shuddered. "Let's hope not."

"According to my mega sensors, the current date is..." Mega Man paused, then looked up at the Queen. "September 9,...1989."

Lana gasped. "September 9, 1989 - the day Kevin arrived in Videoland!"

"And Mother Brain's here." Sandra pointed out.

Lana's face grew pale. "Oh, shit."

* * *

On a hillside in Megaland...

"As far as I can tell, we were all accidentally sent back to the day that Captain N was brought to Videoland." Dr. Wily explained.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!" Mother Brain said with a smile.

"How do we get back?" Angela asked.

"Who cares about getting back?" Mother Brain asked.

"You intend to _stay_ here - in 1989?" Angela asked.

"Of course! In this point in time, I have a perfect opportunity to conquer Videoland! And I know just how to start!" Mother Brain cackled laughter.

* * *

Back at the Convention Center...

"I guess we should go back to the Palace." Greg said.

"No!" Lana shot.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"We have to stop Mother Brain before she reaches the Palace of Power." Lana said.

"All right, let's go." Armina said.

Lana shook her head. "No. The energon crystals that powered the time warp were destroyed. We have to find some more."

"Where?" Roberta asked. "There's only a few left in Videoland."

"Now there is, but nine years ago there were a lot! I mean _now_ there are only a few - I mean nine years from now - " Lana dismissed it with a wave of her right hand. "Aw, screw it. We'll split into groups. The new kids will go look for the energon crystals. I and the rest of the veteran N Team members will go to Sun World and stop Mother Brain."

"Okay." Sandra agreed.

"Just remember that raw energon crystal, not transformed into energon cubes, is highly unstable." Lana warned.

They all nodded and split up.

* * *

In the Palace of Power...

"This can't be happening to me!" Kevin said to himself.

Irate, Kid Icarus flew over to Kevin and grabbed him by the collar. "Sure is, Kevinicus! It's happening to _all_ of us!" He released Kevin.

"If _you_ cannot help us," Lana told him with growing despair, "Mother Brain will conquer _all_ of Videoland, and our freedom will be lost forever."

"Hey! You've got the wrong guy." Kevin informed them coldly. "I'm going home." He turned to the warp and motioned for Duke to follow. "Come on, Duke." The warp disappeared just before he got to the wall, so he walked right smack into the wall and then fell on his back. "Ugh!"

"Oh!" Lana gasped.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Simon laughed. He put his hand on Lana's back gently. "There, there, don't worry, Princess. _I'll_ save Videoland." He smiled sweetly at her, but this did little to console her.

Lana closed her eyes and began to cry. She turned Simon away and ran to a lift platform. It lifted her to the floor where her room was.

"Your Cuteness, wait!" He ran off to catch up with her.

Kid Icarus and Mega Man turned to Kevin, angry at him.

"You were her only hope, but you let her down!" Kid Icarus snapped. He flew away.

"You get a _low_ score for _this_ game!" Mega Man snapped. He left and caught up with his friend, Kid Icarus.

* * *

On the road to the Palace...

"A-hee!" Mother Brain said. "It won't be long until history is changed, and I begin to conquer Videoland!"

Angela repeated this phrase silently in her head. Something disturbed her.

* * *

Elsewhere on the road...

"Lana!" Armina yelled.

The new kids ran up to the veterans.

"We've got the energon!" Carrie said in excitement.

"And in _cubes,_ too." Lana said in wonder. "How'd you manage _that?"_

"We got them from Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus. They had some to spare." Greg informed the Queen.

Lana was confused. "Who?"

* * *

On the sinister asteroid known as Metroid...

The group stopped near the tower.

"Mega Man, give me a hand." Kevin instructed. "That looks like an opening."

He put one foot into Mega Man's hands, and Mega Man propelled him upwards at a very high speed. As he soared through the air, Kevin screamed. He fell through the roof of the tower, and he landed on and squashed Lana's guard into video dust.

"Princess!"

Lana turned towards him and smiled in delight. She ran to him, and they embraced each other.

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to _do_ with Videoland." she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously before." he replied. "I couldn't believe that this was _real."_

She shook her head as they released each other. "Oh, it is _I_ who should apologize to _you."_

Mega Man, Kid Icarus, and Duke broke into the room.

"Don't worry about it, Princess." Kevin said.

Suddenly, the door the group had used shut tight! Lana gasped.

"Huh?!" Kevin yelled in surprise, looking at the door.

Mega Man struggled to open it again, but to no avail. He shrugged. "We're locked in."

Then, the hologram of the ugliest being in Videoland appeared to them. "So, _this_ is what the Ultimate Warp Zone has sent to defeat me, huh?" she asked, addressing Captain N.

He was instantly angry with her for all that she had put Lana and Videoland through.

"We'll see _just_ how good you are when you try to survive...the corridors of Metroid! Eee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!"

Unfortunately, Kevin, Lana, and Duke were all perfectly positioned on the trap door! It opened and dumped the three into the center of Metroid.

* * *

Back on the road to the Palace...

"I don't get it, Lana." Greg said. "Why don't we just go to the Palace and warn your past selves about Mother Brain?"

Lana shook her head. "We _can't!"_

"Why the fuck not?!" Sandra yelled. "Um,...Your Majesty?" she quickly added.

Lana stopped, as did everyone else.

The Queen looked at them all. "Let me ask you all something. What will happen if Mother Brain kills our past selves?"

"You'll be erased from existence." Armina replied, as if it was obvious.

"You've been watching too much Back To The Future." Luke said.

"What's at stake is more than meets the eye." Lana said. "We won't get 'erased from existence', as you say. History will be altered, and we will have been dead for the past nine years."

"And?" Roberta asked.

"And...we'll still be on Earth." Sandra realized.

"Oh, well, no harm to us." Luke said.

"You're not seeing it!" Lana said. "Take this one step further. If we've been dead for the past nine years, would Mother Brain have invited us to the party in 1998?"

Armina shook her head. "No."

"Would she have tried to send us back in time?" Lana continued.

Keisha shook her head. "No."

"And would Mother Brain have ended up back in 1989?" Lana asked.

Armand shook his head. "No."

"So, if Mother Brain never went back in time, how can she alter history?" Lana asked.

"So,...everything goes back to the way it was." Carrie said. "Mother Brain's attempt to fuck with history is futile."

"If everything goes back to the way it was, then Mother Brain _does_ go back in time!" Lana yelled.

"Oh, man, I got a headache." Luke said.

"It's a time paradox!" Lana said. She faced Greg. "Now, Greg! _Now,_ do you see what will happen?!"

Greg shook his head. "Not really."

"Imagine the universe - past, present, and future - being destroyed!" Lana yelled.

The others grew pale.

* * *

Back on Metroid...

"Oh, brother." Mother Brain said, dismayed at her idiots' utter lack of intelligence. She turned to the team and grinned wickedly. "I'll deal with _you_ myself!"

Kid Icarus flew up to her and fired an arrow at a lever, causing her to spin around uncontrollably!

"Oh, no!" Her jar was now a blur, and electricity fired everywhere.

"Quick! Into the warp zone!" Kevin said, noticing a warp out of Metroid. "It's too dangerous to finish her off!"

"You may have stopped me _this_ time, Princess, but _next_ time, I'll be stronger than _ever!"_ Mother Brain vowed. Her voice was now high, squeaky, and twice as fast, due to the spinning.

"So will _we,_ Mother Brain." Lana vowed. "So will _we."_

* * *

Outside the Palace...

"Here we are!" Mother Brain said. She converted into her tank mode.

"Mother Brain, stop!" Lana shouted.

Mother Brain looked at her. "You're too late, Queen Lowlife!" She aimed her guns at the Palace. "I'm going to destroy the Palace, the N Team,...and Captain N!"

"You're mad!" Lana yelled.

"Actually, I couldn't be happier!" Mother Brain said. "I and my instruments of destruction will finish you off for good!" She prepared to fire.

Suddenly, Angela realized what was going on. "Mother Brain, don't! You'll destroy everything!"

"What?!" Mother Brain yelled in surprise.

"History has to unfold the way we originally experienced it!" Lana shook her head. "Everything that is, the existence of the entire universe, depends on it!"

Mother Brain realized what the Queen meant. "Aw, shit."

* * *

The Megaland Convention Center  
Saturday, December 6, 1998, 10:25 PM

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Mother Brain." Lana said.

"And that is?" Mother Brain asked.

Lana grinned. "Don't screw with history. You'll end up fucking us all."

Luke threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

The Palace of Power...

Everybody was seated in the living room, in casual clothes, relaxing after their mission.

"Man, what a tiring day that was." Greg said. "I'm exhausted!"

Lana sighed. "Me, too."

"I wish I could've met Kevin." Keisha said. "Maybe he could've given me some pointers."

Lana smiled. "I can tell you what happened."

* * *

The Palace of Power  
Saturday, September 9, 1989, 10:30 PM

Simon was eager to be rid of Kevin. "Yes. Well, it was _very_ nice of you to drop by." he said. He waved good-bye. "Do come back and visit us soon in, say, twenty years?"

Kevin turned back for one final look at the group and turned to the warp. He was about to pass through when...

"Kevin?" his mother called scoldingly. "You'd better not be playing that foolish game! You have homework to do. And don't forget to take out the trash!"

"On second thought," he said, "I guess I could stay just a _little_ while longer."

Lana came up to him. He looked back to her over his left shoulder, and she kissed him on his left cheek. Simon gasped, horrified.

"Let's face it. I'm hooked!" Kevin twirled his Zapper and fired it off towards an unimportant part of the ceiling.

GAME OVER


End file.
